Michael Madsen
Michael Madsen (1958 - ) Film Deaths *''The Natural'' (1984) [Bartholomew 'Bump' Bailey]: Accidentally killed when he runs into the stadium wall at high speed while trying to catch a fly ball; we see him crash through the wall, followed by a newsreel report announcing his death. *''Kill Me Again (1989)'' [Vince Miller]: Killed in an explosion along with Joanne Whalley when he drives into a propane tank while fleeing the police. (Thanks to Eric and Scott) *''The Doors'' (1991) [Tom Baker]: Dies (off-screen) of a drug overdose. *''Reservoir Dogs (1992)'' [Vic 'Mr. Blonde' Vega]: Shot several times in the chest by Tim Roth in the warehouse, just as Michael is about to set Kirk Baltz on fire. (Thanks to Tal) *''The Getaway'' (1994) [Rudy Travis]: Shot in the stomach with a shotgun by Alec Baldwin in an elevator as they both struggle over the firearm, with Alec then shooting out the cables causing the elevator to crash. (Thanks to Gary) *''The Last Days of Frankie the Fly'' (1996) [Sal]: Shot repeatedly by Dennis Hopper. (Thanks to Gary) *''Rough Draft (Diary of a Serial Killer)'' (1998) [Haynes]: Slashed and stabbed to death (off-screen) by Arnold Vosloo. His body is later seen when police discover him slumped in his car. *''Supreme Sanction'' (1999) [Dalton]: Shot in the head with a sniper rifle by Kristy Swanson; we only see him look round in the sniper scope, with the scene ending as Swanson fires. *''Luck of the Draw'' (2000) [Zippo]: Shot in the head by Dennis Hopper. (Thanks to Gary and ND) *''L.A.P.D.: To Protect and to Serve'' (2001) [Lt. Alexander]: Shot to death by Steve Bacic after Michael shoots Marc Singer. *''Frankenstein'' (2004) [Detective Harker]: Impaled onto some iron poles - having been thrown through a glass window leaving shards stuck in his body - after Vincent Perez throws him off a high storey platform. His body is later seen when Parker Posey and Adam Goldberg go to inspect him. *''Kill Bill: Vol. 2 (2004)'' [Budd a.k.a. "Sidewinder"]: Bitten by a black mamba that Daryl Hannah had hidden in a suitcase full of money. (Thanks to Germboygel) *''BloodRayne'' (2005) [Vladmir]: Killed by vampires in Ben Kingsley's order at the end of a fight. *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe'' (2005) [Maugrim]: Providing the voice of a wolf (CGI animated), he is impaled on William Moseley's sword when he lunges at William. (Thanks to ND) *''Crash N Burn'' (2007) [Vincent Scaillo]: Shot repeatedly by a gang banger as Michael tries to shoot Erik Palladino. *''Hell Ride (2008)'' [The Gent]: Killed by Larry Bishop or one of his cohorts. *''House'' (2008) [Tin Man/Fake Officer Lawdale]: Destroyed by Allana Bale's powers aided by Reynaldo Rosales and Hedi Dippold. *''The Bleeding'' (2009) [Father Roy]: Killed by Vinnie Jones or one of his cohorts. *''The Killing Jar (2010)'' [Doe]: Throat slashed by Amber Benson. *''2047: Sights of Death (2014)'' [Lobo]: Stabbed to death and repeatedly by Neva Leoni after shooting Daryl Hannah. *''The Hateful Eight (2015)'' [Joe Gage]: Shot to death by Walton Goggins and Samuel L. Jackson when he pulls his gun on them, while Jennifer Jason Leigh and Tim Roth look on helplessly. *''Magi'' (2016) [Lawrence Irlam]: Shot himself in the head when he was possessed by demonic spirits. TV Deaths *''High Noon'' (2000) [Frank Miller]: Shot in the back by Tom Skerritt after Susanna Thompson shoots Colin A Campbell in the back and Michael turns to shoot her, giving Tom his oppurtunity. *''Blue Bloods (2012) [''Benjamin Walker]: Shot to death by Bridget Moynahan, and the rest of the NYPD cops in graveyard. *''Hawaii Five-0:Na hala a ka makua (2014)'' [Roy Parish]: Shot by Matthew Glave. Video Game Deaths *''True Crime: Streets of LA'' (2003) [Rafferty]: Shot in the chest by Gary Oldman when Michael leaps in front of a shot that was intended for Russell Wong in one ending of the game. (Michael survives in the game's other endings.) *''Yakuza'' (2005) [Shimano]: Shot to death by Kenji Nomura after Michael throws a grenade at Debi Derryberry and Roger L. Jackson. *''Reservoir Dogs'' (2006) [Mr. Blonde]: Shot to death by Scott Menville in a warehouse. (See also Michael's death in the film version.) *''Dishonored'' (2012) [Daud]: Throat slit and flung over the edge of a building, should the player take the option of killing him; Michael survives the game if the player chooses to spare his life. *''The Walking Dead: In Harm's Way ''(2014) [William "Bill" Carver]: Bludgeoned to death with a crowbar by Gavin Hammon as Melissa Hutchison and Shay Moore look on. Notable Connections *Brother of Virginia Madsen. *Father of Christian Madsen. *Ex-Mr. Georganne LaPiere. Gallery IHW_Brutal.png|Michael Madsen's video game death in The Walking Dead: In Harm's Way Michael_Madsen_Yakuza.png|Michael Madsen's video game death in Yakuza 88.png|Michael Madsen in The Hateful Eight Daud_Animation3.png|Michael Madsen's video game death in Dishonored Screen Shot 2016-03-16 at 10.48.04 PM.png|Michael Madsen as he collides into the wall in The Natural 306055.1.jpg|Michael Madsen death scene in Bloodrayne Madsen, Michael Category:1958 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Voice Actors Madsen, Michael Category:Death scenes by shooting Madsen, Michael Madsen, Michael Madsen, Michael Madsen, Michael Madsen, Michael Madsen, Michael Madsen, Michael Madsen, Michael Madsen, Michael Madsen, Michael Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by snake bite Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Historical death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Reality show participants Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Actors who died in Uwe Boll Movies Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:Actors who died in Marcus Nispel Movies Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Parents Category:Writers Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:Drama Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Actors who died in Zoë Bell Movies Category:Thriller Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Deaths in the Hawaii Five-O universe